


Be Cold, Warm up Your Flash

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [62]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Hot Chocolate as Aftercare, Identity Reveal, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Sad Barry, Spanking, Villain Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: When the Flash visits Len in his hideout, he's ready to shoot him at the slightest twitch. It turns out what the Flash needs, though, it not a stream of ice in the face, but something more... hands-on....
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Spanking Sunday [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Be Cold, Warm up Your Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Maria!! It isn't technically your birthday yet when I post this, but it *is* Sunday (and I plan to post this when you're already in bed, so hopefully you will only see it tomorrow...), so it can go into my Spanking Sunday collection!
> 
> I know your birthday this year is (like so many things this year) maybe not what you'd hoped it would be, so I thought maybe I can at least do a little something for you... and a little spanking is always good, right? Enjoy sweet, cute Barry who has no idea how endearing he is, and Len who goes from "shoot the speedster" to "keep the speedster" in about... well, a few spanks :D
> 
> Have a great day, husby <3
> 
> Also lots of thanks to SophiaCatherine and RetroactiveCon for the impromptu betaing!!

Len stopped dismantling the cold gun when he heard the whooshing behind him, but didn‘t turn around. So the speedster had found him, then. His hand clenched around his gun – his regular one, as the cold gun was currently dismantled, but there was no lightning around him, no cuffs being slapped on. Huh. That was curious.

“So… what brings you here, Flash?“ he asked, still not turning around. But it was quiet behind him, and he could almost think that the whooshing had been in his imagination only if only there wasn‘t someone breathing behind him.

“I need you to hurt me.“

Well. That was definitely not something he expected to come out of the Flash’s mouth. He turned around, gun still in his hand. And there he was, the young guy clad in all red, suit clinging to him almost deliciously tightly. He had his hood still up, and his fists clenched at his sides, but he met Len’s gaze head-on, even though his eyes told Len that he was more than a little scared.

“I’ll need you to elaborate on that,, Len told him, leaning back in his chair and slinging one leg over the other in a show of casualty.

“I… I need you to hurt me. I know you want to, anyway,” the Flash repeated, his eyes wandering off this time, finding the dirty window and staring out of it, though Len doubted he could see anything through the caked on dust and grime on the glass.

“Who says I want to, and why would I do it when you ask me to?” Len drawled, and watched as the Flash shuddered.

“You wanted to shoot me. After the train. So..why not get what you want now?”

What a cute attempt to goad him into a rash action. But what the Flash didn’t seem to know yet was that Len did not do rash. So he pushed himself up and walked over, circling the Flash, gun still in hand. “And… what brings you here then, asking to be hurt? Asking to be  _ shot  _ with a nice beam of absolute zero?” Len asked, watching as a shiver ran through the guy – how old could he be, maybe mid-twenties maximum, if he had a bit of a baby face?

The Flash fidgeted, clenching one hand in the other, eyes darting around before settling on the floor in front of his feet. “I deserve it,” he murmured, low enough that Len was glad he was standing close so he could hear him.

“And, pray tell, why does the hero deserve to be punished by the villain?” He liked how drawly his voice came out, as if he didn’t care, as if this conversation was inconsequential… he might come back to that later.

“I just… I just do,” the Flash murmured, and Len could just about feel him quiver under his gaze. “I’m not… I’m not good, and I… I’m not  _ enough _ , and I just can’t… I can’t handle it anymore and I want to crawl out of my skin and I just want it to  _ hurt.”  _ Somehow, hearing him that desperate gave away how young he must be, how little experience he had of life.

“Typically, if people want to get hurt, they do that themselves,” Len drawled, and watched the Flash flinch. Ah, not a good subject, then.

“I’m sorry,” the Flash mumbled, suddenly turning around. “I’m… I thought you’d… sorry. Goodnight.”

He started walking towards the door, in a normal pace, nonetheless, and Len inexplicably found himself reaching out, catching the guy’s wrist. “Hey. I didn’t say no.”

The Flash turned once more, soulful eyes trained on Len’s own. “Yeah? You would?”

Len sighed, and wondered how much trouble those puppy eyes would hold for him in the future. Too much, that much was already clear. “I would. But not with the cold gun. How am I gonna have fun fighting you if I off you now?”

He tugged on the Flash’s wrist, dragging him behind as he walked from the work room through to the mess of a space that served as his living room and kitchen in this abandoned warehouse.

“Where are we going?” came the nervous-sounding voice from behind him, and he just chuckled.

“So being shot on sight is okay, but not being taken to the next room?”

Without waiting for an answer, he sat down on the sofa and pulled on the wrist he was holding, expertly making the Flash topple into his lap, that nice, perky behind positioned nicely for what he was about to do.

“Now. I will give you the pain you want, Flash. I will spank you until you get your head screwed on right again or tell me what’s wrong, or cry it out, or whatever you need. Your safeword is Red, and I will not stop until you’ve reached what you need. Are we clear?”

The Flash nodded, and Len had to commend him for not flinching, not trying to squirm his way out of it, not flashing away. He really, really seemed to need a way out of his head. And well, Len was always one for giving to the needy…. If there was something in it for him, that was. And well, he couldn’t say that it would be a hardship to spank that sweet bubble butt in front of him… the sweet bubble butt that was suddenly naked, the lower part of the Flash suit pulled down to expose the skin of the Flash’s behind.

“Well, well, those powers do come in handy sometimes, do they not?” he chuckled and raised his hand. There was no response, but since the Flash didn’t try to get away and also didn’t protest… well, that was as good as agreement, anyway. He waited another heartbeat, and then let his hand come down, slapping it soundly down on the Flash’s ass, making him yelp and squirm a little, though he remained stubbornly quiet. Well. So far Len had broken the resolve of everyone who thought they could stubborn their way out of admitting what was wrong.

The next strike fell, eliciting another delicious squirm and a gasp.

On the third slap, the Flash already broke. “Th-thank you...” he murmured, and Len chuckled as he delivered the next blow.

“What was that, boy?”

“Thank you… Sir,” the Flash whimpered, and well, if that didn’t go to Len’s head… a sweet hero who called him  _ Sir _ . Yes, definitely a good choice to not turn him into an icicle. This was so much more fun.

“Yeah, does it hurt right?” Len asked him, not pausing his spanking.

“I… almost,” the Flash told him, and Len nodded, even though the Flash would not be able to see it like this.

“Sometimes it takes a while for it to hurt right, it needs to build up first, but don’t worry, soon your sweet bottom will burn nicely and you’ll feel good and chastised.”

That brought forth more squirming. When the next spank (only semi-accidentally) hit the crease between that sweet butt and those strong, soft, delicious looking thighs, there was another gasp, and the Flash tensed before relaxing again.

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmured, sounding close to tears already. What a sweet boy, he’d probably never had a good spanking before. And this was only Len’s leather glove-clad hand, no implement in sight… Len wondered what gorgeous noises he could draw from the Flash if he used a paddle, or a belt… or maybe a crop….

Just to see what it would do, he placed the next spank down directly on the Flash’s thigh, causing the most beautiful gasp and a toe-curling squirm.

“Thank you, Sir,” the Flash breathed, and Len almost wished he could see his face as he spanked him. He wanted to see the big crocodile tears that were no doubt forming in those eyes, wanted to see them drip down that sweet, obnoxious face… and then wanted to wipe them away, wanted to kiss those cheeks until they were dry again and – well where did that come from?

Len knew he’d always been weak for a cute face… and even with only half his face and his eyes visible, the Flash was very cute.

He kept on spanking him, and for a little while, they seemed to be stalling around the same level of intensity, the Flash occasionally thanking Len for the spanking, but never getting nearer to that breaking point Len wanted to get him to, that he needed to reach to get over whatever was eating him up from the inside.

The dam seemed to break when Len increased the intensity of his spanks, letting his hand come down harder and harder until he could hear a sob escape the speedster, and then it seemed that the tears just kept coming, and a few spanks later, he had a crying Flash on his lap. He had pulled his arms up, burying his face into them as he cried, and Len let him. The Flash would start talking when he was ready for it.

“I’m… I’m so bad,” the Flash sobbed, after a few moments, and Len smirked. Bad. Well, that was not exactly the word he’d use for Central City’s brightest new hero. It should have made him happy to hear the Flash be that self-deprecating, but really, it was anything but. Len deserved to be a self-hating asshole, he just was like that. But the Flash… this cute, bright young thing that hadn’t lost his good humor even when faced with Len’s cold gun? No, he deserved better. Much better. He wasn’t like Len, after all… he wasn’t like Len at all.

“What is it that makes you so bad, huh? I thought I’m the one who’s stealing and maiming and killing, and you’re the hero here,” he drawled, and let his hand come down harshly once more. That was followed by another sob, and a shake of the Flash’s head.

“No… I’m… I have to hide who I am, so my family is safe, but… I have to lie to them, I’m so bad, I’m lying to them and I can’t talk to them and now Iris hates me and I… I… I...” More tears kept coming, and while Len had no idea who this Iris was, she seemed to be an important person. But not important enough to know who the Flash was, under the mask? Well, that was curious for sure.

“That’s what you get for the vigilante life, I’m afraid,” he murmured. “Keeping your identity a secret is meant to protect those around you, I know that’s how you heroes think. Can’t let us villains get to those that you love, so you need to make sure to keep them in the dark about what you’re doing. It’s hard, but it’s safe. And that’s what you want, right? Keep them safe?”

“Yeah,” the Flash nodded, starting to cry again. “But I’m… I’m just… I’m just Barry, I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with all of this, and I… I can’t. I can’t.”

Barry. Huh. Definitely a good one to file away for later… for when he needed it to put some pressure on the Flash. But for now… well, he guessed for now the name could be safe with him. And it was not like he knew his last name, so he only had half the useful info, anyway.

“I’m pretty sure you’re stronger than you think, Barry,” he murmured, causing him to moan and squirm. “You’re doing so much good for this city, it’s disgusting. So much heroing about, so much running and catching us baddies, ruining all our gorgeously planned heists. And that has to come from somewhere, doesn’t it? It can’t all be fueled by metahuman lightning and pesky morale… there must be a big heart behind all that, to keep going out and doing good, even when you get hurt, and you’re tired, and you just finished catching the last of us that wreaked havoc… You’re a good person, and if that’s what makes you just Barry, I’m sure that’s a good foundation to start from.”

Well… he had no idea where that had come from, but being faced with cute speedsters with adorable backsides seemed to make him sappy somehow. He was weak. He was weak and he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“But I’m… I’m not. I’m not good, I’m just… everything is so much and it hurts and I can’t but I have to keep going and I… I can’t anymore but I have to and it doesn’t matter when it hurts and I just… I need it to stop,” Barry cried, pushing his fists against his eyes as he continued to sob. “I just need it to stop...”

Instinctively, Len reached out, wanting to run his fingers through Barry’s hair, but only encountered the fake leather of the Flash’s hood. Nonetheless, he gently ran his hand over Barry’s head as he watched him cry.

“You need to figure out how to take timeouts for yourself, kid,” Len told him. “Work-life balance and all that… and just because you’re the one who’s technically capable of doing something doesn’t mean you need to unconditionally jump up and do it, even if you’re a sweet eager pup who loves to prove himself.”

He took a moment for emphasis, then added, “You need to chill out, Flash.”

At that, Barry pushed himself up on his elbows and turned his head to look back at Len, his red, tear-brimming eyes giving Len a fake-unimpressed look. “Are you punning at me, Snart?”

“Always,” Len grinned, and firmly patted Barry’s ass, making him wince.

“I… thank you. Wouldn’t have expected kinky life advice instead of a taste of the cold gun,” Barry murmured, and Len allowed himself a small smile in his direction.

“Well, it wouldn’t do for a villain to become predictable,” he drawled, and gently moved Barry out of his lap and onto the sofa, pushing himself up. “And now that you’re here anyway, you’re staying for some hot chocolate. Aftercare and all that. I’ll be right back.”

And with that, he walked off to the kitchenette area, filling two mugs with hot cocoa within a few minutes, topping them with mini marshmallows and carrying them back to the couch. He half-expected Barry to be gone by then, but instead, he was indeed still on the couch, pants back up, but hood down. He really was as cute as Len had thought.

“Can’t tell your Iris who you are, but taking off your mask around a villain is okay?” Len teased and handed over one of the mugs. Barry shrugged, and simply leaned against Len as he came to sit on the sofa again as well.

“I’m just… so tired. It’s like it never stops, and when there’s no one to run after for destroying the city there’ll be training, and he… he pushes me so much, I feel like I’m losing myself to it, and I… I don’t like how he looks at me, but if he looks at me like that then he doesn’t look at Cisco so I don’t say anything but… yeah, sorry, I’m rambling.”

Len frowned, and pulled Barry a bit closer to his side. He didn’t know when he’d wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulders, but well, it was there now anyway. “So I don’t know who  _ he _ is, but if he does something untoward and needs a bit of a  _ frosty  _ wake-up, you come fetch me, alright?”

Barry took a sip of the hot chocolate, apparently uncaring if it might be poisoned. “So, shooting me is not okay, but shooting my mentor is?”

“Well, if the mentor is a creep who ogles you weirdly, then he definitely deserves it. I’m not a good guy, but I do have a code.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Barry chuckled, leaning his head on Len’s shoulder. “I will keep that in mind. So… do you like… like spankings or did you just do that because I really needed it?”

“Why, you asking for a repeat?” Len drawled, and Barry’s cute flush told him everything he needed to know. He grinned and leaned in, whispering into Barry’s ear.“I love spankings. Wait until you see my toy collection.”

Barry smiled and carefully placed his mug on the side table before climbing into Len’s lap, taking his hand and putting it on his ass. Len could barely feel the heat of the spanked skin anymore through the fabric, or was that because--

“Perks of being a speedster? I heal  _ really really _ fast,” Barry told him with a glint in his eyes, and it was Len’s turn to squirm.

Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to have his speedster back over his lap.


End file.
